Ultimate Pain
by TheSenpaiKing
Summary: In the land of Minstrel, tucked away in the dense forest known as the Dyrewoods, lies the village known as Kinbal. Son of the chief, Kamari, participates in the annual ritual of manhood. How far will the village force ten, young children to become men? Will they survive with their sanity in tack? In this isolated village, anything could happen..for better or for worse..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laughter echoed throughout the large, dense forest known as Dyrewoods. The source of the laughter was from an isolated village located deep within the forest, well-distanced away for most visitors to never happen across it. The village itself was known as Kinbal and it's inhabitants numbered in the hundreds.

The villagers were dancing, singing and laughing. It was a joyous, and peaceful, time for them. Having successfully hunted the Kuk-Too today, it's gigantic meat roasted in the bonfire, flames licking tender flesh whilst it was slowly rotated. Without a single casualty and in record time, the massive beast had been felled by three spears, savagely and simultaneously impaling its eye and piercing its brain.

"My brethen! Our gods have blessed this village for this years annual ritual! Just as they must be, I, myself, am very anxious for the ritual to arrive. Ten children participate this year and my son is one of them. Enjoy the festivities now, because in one weeks time, the ritual of manhood begins!" Decreed the village chief, Lemyo II, to the entire village.

Kamari, the chieftain's son, sulked away to the village outskirts. Frowning, he shifted himself onto the ground to lean against a tree. "Next week won't pass soon enough.. Stupid ritual.." He mumbled. He wanted to make his father proud, becoming a man and being accepted as a full-member of the village but truth be told, it was nerve-wracking on him.

Just like Kamari, the other nine candidates weren't enjoying the feast. Tommy, Jake, Koto, Bergan, William, Harker, Drew, Leopold and Onyx. All nine were fearful, anxious and somewhat determined. Determined to succeed in the ritual. After all, becoming a man was one of the greatest achievements in the village.

Meanwhile, Kinbal's villagers partied like their was no tomorrow, enjoying several servings of the meat, betting on the ritual and even performing their own little dances as entertainment. The villagers partied till dawn.

Soon enough, festivities finished and days began to pass at an alarming speed for those who didn't wish it that way. Next week came in the blink of an eye, the ritual had arrived to some people's horror.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At high noon, the ten children were blindfolded and forced to walk for what seemed hours on end, the adults making sure they never strayed far from their intended destination. A group of elder siblings, parents of the candidates and the village elders formed the adult side of the group, wishing some of the children luck and safety. Soon though, the group arrived at a clearing in the forest, their destination. Splitting off into two separate groups, each facing the other. One consisted of the village elders, chief, parents, elder siblings and other various adults; the other was the ten children, blindfolds removed at this point. The village chief was the first to speak, addressing each child.

"My children, fellow members of our tribe and impressive ones at that. There has never been a more promising group other than yourselves, take pride in that but do not become arrogant. You need not a big head, that merely gets yourself killed. It will be an honor to witness lot of you partaking in this ritual, to become a man and make your parents and fellow tribe members proud. Before I speak of the ritual's rules and the objective, I leave you with a few words," The chief said, a smile tugging at aged skin, threatening to break into a warm, passionate smile. "Never falter on your path to become a man, follow your heart and instinct. You define for yourself what being a man is truly about.

Nods of acknowledgment, respect, fear and determination came from young and old alike, each finding their own meaning for the words.

As quickly as it had come, the warm, friendly tone was replaced by one of solemness, a commanding attention type of coldness tinted it. Passive expression upon all adults, including the elder, it was time for explanation. The sudden appearance of expressionless, frostiness features caused several children to gulp softly, out of fear or nervousness.

"The ritual of manhood, as you know, is to select those who are worthy of earning the title, 'man,' amongst our village. It's an honor unlike any other, because you earn a place in our village and become an asset to our power. Not everyone is selected and able to succeed in these trials, so what happens to them?" He inquired to the boys.

"I heard they get banished from the tribe, since they're not considered to be welcome anymore!" called out one child.

"My sister told me they become the lowest of low in our village, where they only get simple jobs that no one else wants! Like counting our food and organizing plants." said another boy.

"Very good guess, you two. Unfortunately, both of those answers are wrong. So I repeat, 'What happens to them?' Well, to put the answer simply.. They die. More precise, they don't enter the final stages of the ritual because death takes hold of them. Falling to their death, being devoured by animals or hunting each other. Many die during the ritual, and chances are, more than half of you won't survive." Dropping that heavy news upon the children, the chief allowed them brief moments of shock, intense fear and even sobbing. Only for a bit anyways.

Time passed quickly, mere minutes after the initial shock and grave news. That was all that was allowed.

"Cast away those tears of yours, children. Do not fret, for if you have the resolve and the instincts, you can survive. Now then, onto the first stage of rules." Gaze shifting slowly, the chief made sure to make eye-contact with each and every one of them. There were a few who attempted to avert their gazes but stopped mid-attempt, the very act was disrespectful to the elders and chief of the village. Albeit their emotions, the young listened very carefully to their chief, making sure to hear all of it.

"The first stage shall consist of basic survival among these woods. The goal is simple: Whoever reaches the village may enter the second stage. There is a catch to this. Only five are allowed to move onto the second round, which means, you'll have to fight and slay to ensure your spot in the second stage. Friendships, kindness and even blood relation won't matter when the first stage starts. Individually, one of you will head off in whatever direction you see fit while the rest of us, turn our backs on you. You must hunt, survive and find your way home without any outside help. Lastly, you must strip off the extra clothing and depart in nothing but a simple cloth to cover your groin. Understood? If so, you have ten minutes to speak with family before it begins."

Each nodded briskly, eager to speak with family and to acknowledge the rules. The chief flashed a brief smile before stepping aside and allowing family to rush toward their child.

Each child located their parents, some throwing themselves into their arms and weeping out of fear while others nervously embraced them and confessed their fear, horror or even plain out opinions on the ritual. Parents and children alike wept, some out of honor or pride, thought most wept for what might happen.

Out of all ten tributes, Kamari was the only one who didn't have an emotional reunion, talk or confession with his parents. In fact, Lemyo II and Kamari shared barely a few sentences and that was it.

"Don't dishonor our lineage by failing this ritual, Kamari. You're destined to be the chief, so don't die some miserable death."

"Yes, Father. I understand... Take your own advice and not die so quickly, old man." At that remark, Kamari was knocked off his feet and onto the ground by his father, holding his left cheek where he'd been struck. Glare set upon the cowering child, the chief deemed it not worth anymore effort to scare and correct the boy. After that, Lemyo II just walked away without another word.

The ten minutes were up, most parents set to prying their clinging, begging child off of them. Separated once again, with goodbyes given and good lucks given, the chief addressed some of them for the last time.

With a soft clap of his hands, he smiled. "Now then, shall we begin?"


End file.
